Fluoropolymer is a superior heat and chemical-tolerant and high-purity material so that it is suitable to be used in manufacturing, storing and transferring high purity chemicals. For example, semi-conductor industry uses high purity chemicals and very cleaned containers, and thus fluoropolymer is useful in this industry.
General used fluoropolymer materials include polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), copolymer of polytetrafluoroethylene and perfluoropropylvinyl ether(PFA); copolymer of polytetrafluoroethylene and hexfluoropropolene (FEP); copolymer of tetrafluoroethylen and ethylene(ETFE); polytrifloruchloroethylene (PCTFE); copolymer of trifluorochlorothylene and ethylene (ECTFE); polymetadifluoroethylene (PVDF), etc. for storing chemical products so as to maintain the purity of wear-tolerant chemicals. Unluckily, the fluoropolymer compound plates have a lower surface tension and thus it is an anti-adhesive material so that it is difficult to stick the fluoropolymer sheet to other object.